Vimala
''"I believe in you. Believe in me and we'll survive this, together." - Vimala spur her fellow Deva.'' At a Glance A Deva paladin, Vimala was the commander of the Celestial Army of Dondea and supporter of the creation of Shardminds. Instrumental in the defense of the Golden Bulwark, Vimala was remembered as a fierce combatant and kind soul outside of battle. During the Destruction of the Deva she would meet her end at the hand of Oros. History A citizen of Dondea, Vimalla spent numerous lifetimes sparring with her neighbors and allies to become a fierce warrior. Attending the Celestial War Academy, she was selected by her superiors to lead the Celestial Army of Dondea. Under this title, Vimala engaged in numerous skirmishes against wandering Thri-Kreen and enraged feral creatures, even the occasional battle with encroaching Shifter raiders. Vimala's true test of skill would come hundreds of years later when The Shadowfell spilled onto the mortal plane. Destruction of the Deva With the loss of The Lost City to the shadows of Halruth, Vimala marched into its ruins where the Deva met their first offensive of The Raven Queen. Beset by Ravens and Revenants, Vimala finally encountered her first challenge: the loss of a subordinate. Matching arms with the minions of the Raven Queen, Vimala was able to hold her own against the onslaught. The Celestial Army of Dondea equally held its own, inspired by its leader, and victory was within the Deva's grasp. As the forces of The Raven Queen retreated, an overconfident Deva turned his back to the shadows, boasting over their victory. As Vimala looked out to the soldier, a swarm of crows burst from the shadows and enveloped him, draging him screaming into the darkness. In shock, Vimala was escorted off the field by one of her subordinates. Comforted by her subordinate's words, Vimala soon returned to her senses, now accutely aware that death could be a real thing for the Deva. With a renewed sense of purpose she bravely threw herself into combat as the Celestial Engineers of Andea began construction of the Golden Bulwark. With the Bulwark's completion, Vimala pulled back from the war-front to hold the defensive line. This staging lasted for months and succeeded in the Deva's favour -- with the added benefit of western pressure on Halruth applied by Delhalla and her Vryloka. Promising to extend the Golden Bulwark to the Vrylokan allies, doom would come to the defensive line when Oros, Champion of The Raven Queen, appeared on the field of battle. As Revenants and Ravens battered against the Golden Bulwark, tearing away the Shardminds who enhanced its defensive and waging a vicious war with the Deva defenders, Vimala met Oros at one of the Bulwark's gates. Honourably, the pair met beneath the gate and raised sword to sword. Seconds later, their duel began. As Revenants and Deva looked on, they couldn't help but take note of the speed of Vimala's fury and the fortitude of Oros' defence. As the combatants locked each other into a dance of blows, servants of The Raven Queen arrived and launched a volley of shadow energy at the magical field imbued by the Shardminds. This ongoing strain would prove to be too much, and after hours of combat an explosion shattered the Golden Bulwark, distracting Vimala for the fraction of a second that allowed Oros the opening he needed to behead the courageous warrior. Category:Deva